deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Omnicube1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nazi SS page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Astrotorical (Talk) 01:29, 18 May 2010 Vandalistics ive noticed youve been doing some 'housekeeping' which is great and all but some of the pages (including your most recent -War-) arent counted as vandalism because of the new thing we are trialing. we're letting users make short pages about combatants in the current competition. they will be accompanied by a small logo or template warning stating that they are fictional. you can keep housekeeping if you want, just dont get rid of the Fictional pages UNLESS THEY ARE TOO LONG. CH33R5 Astrotorical 07:52, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Roger doger arent you worried there would be too many pages though Omnicube1 20:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC) MEXICAN SPIDER this is mexican spider tellin u the weps on ur talk page, these are his ok omnicube, big boss shuld have the M19 pistol(supressed) for close range med range is M16 long range is the M1C sniper special is the patriot pistol (fake but is awesome) and add another class like explosive weps, if u do it wuld be the WP grenade. Why are the pages i made getting deleted ?! Incub7 00:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) clean up crew. ok, tell sorofin to up you to an admin but not a beuro and you can get started. tell him that i allowed you make sure you message when done. ill be inactive a bit more due to internet problems. Astrotorical 09:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I seriously laughed. You mentioned bad grammar but wrote it in terrible grammar, will you correct grammar mistakes? ~ sorofin Okay Dokey Here ya go ~ sorofin Don't worry. I don't need your help. Sorry.2 Deadliest Dictionary Hey Omnicube1, I noticed you delted my page called "Deadliest Dictionary" and to be honset that upset me. I wanted it so usrers could check spelling so that they wouldn't mess up spelling in blogs and articles. I worked very hard on it. Then in one heartless move, you erase it all. Why'd you do it? I'm not happy at all. Sorry to complain but a bit peeved, The Deadliest Warrior 00:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Reverted Edit Thanks, Omnicube, I really appreciate it and I'm glad you understand. The Deadliest Warrior 22:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Admin controls I'm sorry I don't have controls on that wiki. You'll have to talk to Astrotorical Sorofin 16:34, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Kevlar's new blog post As you can see, I have a new Blog Post.KevlarNinja 22:20, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Quite Ironic My son has had his eyes on this product for Christmas this year... I really want that too... course we'd all know who win! Maybe something you guys would like? Just a thought. 01:43, December 2, 2010 (UTC) LOL No man, you misunderstood. I wasn't offering to buy it for you. I was just saying, maybe something you might want for Christmas from some of your family or something. At the very least, kinda funny how DW made an episode quite similar to that board game. 01:48, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Alexthepitboss (da boss) 02:46, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Are Sandwich and Reznov on this wiki? Alexthepitboss (da boss) 02:46, January 1, 2011 (UTC) CoD Wiki I know you from the CoD Wiki. lol ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 05:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) RE Vengeance is ruthless Yes but Vengeance is ruthless U! PUT UR NAME HERE RC™ 04:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC)